


Parade

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato Ship Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Clato Ship Week Day 4 - Canon Moment"The other tributes are standing stiffly, not acknowledging each other, like the Games have already started"
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 13





	Parade

“Alright, you two. Be impressive. Show that you plan to be the victor. Don’t acknowledge each other.”  
Enobaria gave them her advice and stepped back before the chariot left.

“Just like we trained, huh?” Cato muttered, helping Clove into the chariot. They spared one glance at each other as the chariot started to move, before looking away and waving to the crowds, their postures upright, backs straight, refusing to acknowledge each other. The crowd were cheering as their chariot rolled towards the City Circle. 

They were about halfway down the street when the crowd’s cheering got much louder.  
“What do you think that is?” Cato muttered, barely moving his lips.  
“Don’t know. The big guy from Eleven or the volunteer from Twelve, probably.” Clove didn’t turn her head to him as she spoke. They weren’t supposed to care about each other, she told herself. It didn’t matter that they were... whatever they were. As the chariot started pulling away from the City Circle, she caught Cato’s eyes, and could tell he was thinking the same. ‘I don’t want to be in an arena with you.’

When the chariots got back and the prep teams and stylists started fussing over them, Enobaria walked up, looking angry.  
“Fucking. Flames!” She snarled, pointing at District 12. “I cannot believe this!”  
Cato and Clove both looked at the team that had stolen their show.  
“They were holding hands!” Enobaria hissed.

Just then, the girl from 12 looked over and saw Cato’s glare. She shuddered and looked away.  
Clove grinned. “At least they’re scared of us.”  
Cato nodded. “I’d be scared of us too.”


End file.
